


Loving You Lazily

by a1_kitkat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt fill for the HxR prompt meme:</p>
<p>Hotch and Reid get done working a case, and collapse into bed. They're tired and needy, and do it slow and lazy, then fall asleep after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Lazily

**Author's Note:**

> A new prompt meme has been set up on live-journal and this particular prompt just stuck with me... The rest of the prompts can be found here: http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/489.html
> 
> Sorry I didn't put much effort into this one, I'll do better next time :)

It was very late when the jet landed back in Virginia. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch all awoke as the plane began its decent and Morgan gently nudged both JJ and Callahan. Hotch knew he should be the one to wake Reid but the younger man hadn’t been sleeping well of late and he appeared very comfortable as he leaned against his lover.

“Hotch?” Morgan whispered.  
His boss looked up at him and gave a half nod of his head. It was his way of saying ‘in a minute, let him sleep’. Once the jet came to a stop and the other agents were on their feet, Hotch was forced to relent and he reluctantly roused his love from his slumber. The rest of the team had cleared out so the older man placed a gentle kiss to Reid’s forehead.

“Aaron?” Spencer whispered.  
“Come on, Spencer” Aaron replied. “It’s late. Let’s get you home to bed”  
“Sounds nice”  
“It will be”

The younger man yawned and stretched before getting to his feet. Aaron picked up Spencer’s satchel and handed it to him. Spencer smiled and thanked him with a quick kiss.  
Under other circumstances Hotch would have wanted to go into the office and get some of the paperwork started, to have a head start in the morning, but he could see just how worn out his team was and he really felt the need to get his lover into bed.  
The couple joined the rest of their colleagues as they divided up who was travelling in which car. Normally something like that wouldn’t take long but Hotch and Reid lived in opposite directions and while the team knew they were dating, by climbing into the same car it was all but screaming that they were going home together.

JJ lived closer to Hotch than any other team member and she didn’t think twice about taking Spencer’s hand and directing him towards the car she was to be travelling in. Morgan and Callahan exchanged subtle smiles but no one said a word about it. They called good night to each other as they divided themselves into the waiting cars.

Spencer sat in the back seat with JJ, holding back a yawn as she showed him a photo Will had sent to her phone of Henry. He smiled and commented on how fast his godson was growing up. JJ beamed with pride as she stared at her phone. The car dropped her off first. She said her goodbyes and bounded up the front walk into her home.   
Several minutes later, Hotch was climbing out of the car and retrieving both his and Spencer’s bags. The driver took off and the two agents went inside.

“I’m going to call Jess” Aaron said as Spencer made his way towards the kitchen.  
“Tell Jack goodnight for me” Spencer replied.   
“I will”

He stole a quick kiss from Spencer’s lips before reaching for his phone.   
By the time he ended the call, he was feeling happier at hearing his son’s voice yet still very tired after finally wrapping up the latest case. The shower was running as he made his way up to the bedroom and stripped himself of his suit and tie.

Spencer emerged from the bathroom in a loose sweatshirt and pajama pants that, despite how tall the younger man was, still seemed to drag on the ground. Aaron smiled to himself, finding the sight very endearing. 

“Shower’s free” Spencer said around a yawn.  
“Thanks” Aaron smiled. “Get some sleep, I’ll join you soon”  
“Can’t sleep unless you’re in bed beside me”  
“I know but I’ll be quick”

He couldn’t resist stealing another kiss from his young lover. Spencer brought his hands up and gently cupped Aaron’s neck, deepening the embrace as Aaron’s arms slid around Spencer’s waist. They held each other close as they exchanged gentle, tender kisses.   
Time slipped away as they kissed and Spencer felt himself surrendering in his lover’s arms.

“I’m sorry” Aaron said as he gently pulled away. “You’re tired, I’m tired and I need a shower”  
“You really do need a shower” Spencer agreed.  
“At least you say that with love”  
“Of course”  
“Go to bed and I’ll join you as soon as I can”

Spencer nodded and kissed Aaron one more time. The couple parted and Aaron headed to the bathroom as Spencer slipped into bed. The older man showered quickly then hurried back to the bedroom to join his love. He pushed the door open and paused in the doorway. Spencer wasn’t sleeping; the younger man was sitting up with a book in his lap. Aaron couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Thought I told you to get some sleep” Aaron said.  
“And I told you I couldn’t sleep without you” Spencer replied without looking up from his book.

Aaron continued to smile as he crossed the room and pulled back the covers. He slipped into bed beside the younger man and reached out to snatch the book from his hands. Spencer reached for his book, intending to take it back but when he opened his mouth in protest, Aaron kissed him, effectively silencing him.  
He reached inside the cover, retrieved the bookmark and slipped it onto the page so he could close the book. Then he wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him close.

“Aaron?” Spencer murmured into their kiss.  
“What?” Aaron replied, not wishing to break the kiss.  
“It’s late”

The older man smiled and began to nuzzle his lover’s neck.  
“What’s your point?” he asked.  
“I… Nothing” Spencer replied.  
“Are you tired?”  
“Mmmm hmmm”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, don’t stop, please don’t stop”

Aaron grinned to himself as he slipped his hand under his lover’s shirt.  
“I love you, Spencer” he whispered in his love’s ear.  
“Aaron” Spencer replied. “Are you tired?”  
“A little” he confessed.  
“Too tired to…?”  
“Never too tired for that, baby”

He slowly reached for Spencer’s shirt and eased it off over his head before resuming their slow, tender kisses. Spencer slid his arms around Aaron’s already bare chest and pulled his body closer, lying back down so his lover was lying on top of him.

“I love you, Aaron” Spencer whispered.   
“Love you too” Aaron replied.

The older man rolled off of his lover and lay beside him, gazing into the younger man’s tired eyes. Spencer smiled at Aaron as the older man reached out and placed his hand upon Spencer’s cheek before slowly, gently trailing his fingers down the younger man’s naked chest. He pulled Spencers’ body towards his, spooning his lover and nuzzling his face against Spencer’s neck. 

“Aaron” Spencer whimpered as he closed his eyes.

He pressed back, feeling his lover’s naked chest against his skin then he reached down and took Aaron’s hand in his. Spencer slowly guided Aaron’s hand down past his waist to rest on his hip. The older man kissed Spencer’s sensitive neck as his fingers edged inside the waistband of the younger man’s pants.

“Do you want me to stop?” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear.  
“No” Spencer replied. “Kiss me”  
“Gladly”

Aaron leaned over as Spencer turned his head to meet him halfway. Their lips came together in a slow, gentle kiss. The angle wasn’t perfect but neither of them moved, merely continuing to exchange tender kisses. Aaron continued to edge his hand inside Spencer’s pants and wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s cock.   
Spencer gasped as his lover gave his cock a few lazy jerks. He felt a shiver down his spine as his member began to harden.

“Aaron” he whispered between kisses. “Want you”  
“Want me to what?” Aaron replied.  
“Want you to… to… make love to me”

The older man smiled and deepened their kiss as he shifted his position, rolling on top of Spencer and affectionately squeezing his lover’s cock. Spencer moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Aaron’s grasp.

“Need you naked now, Spencer” Aaron said to him. Spencer nodded in agreement.

He reached down and cupped his lover’s ass through his underwear. Spencer kissed Aaron’s lips as their bodies moved together. The older man slid down the bed, grasped Spencer’s pants and slowly removed them so his love was completely naked then he moved back up to claim his lips in a deep kiss. They passed the next few minutes exchanging slow, tender kisses as Aaron’s hand lazily pumped Spencer’s hardening cock.

“Feels nice” Spencer murmured.  
“I love holding you like this” Aaron whispered.  
“I like being held” the younger man replied. “Never thought I’d ever say that”  
“Why not?”  
“Because… I’ve never wanted to be held or touched…” 

Aaron raised his hand and gently brushed Spencer’s hair back from his forehead before leaning in and placing a kiss to his temple.  
“I will always want to hold you” he said. “And kiss you and touch you”  
Spencer smiled then reached for Aaron’s hand. He entwined their fingers and brought the older man’s hand to his lips to kiss his palm.

“So why aren’t you making love to me right now?” Spencer whispered.  
“Impatient much” Aaron replied with a smile.  
“I’m tired but I still want you inside me”

The older man grinned and kissed Spencer’s lips before moving away to snatch up a condom and some lube.

“You want me to prepare you?” Aaron asked him.  
“Please” Spencer whispered.  
“Tell me what you want”

Spencer smiled as he pulled Aaron up to meet him in a deep kiss.

“You know what I like” the younger man whispered.  
“I want to hear you say it” Aaron replied. “I love it when you talk dirty to me”  
“I want to feel you inside me”  
“Which part of me?”

Spencer leaned closer, his lips brushed Aaron’s ear as he whispered his reply. The older man chuckled when he saw the faint tint of a blush upon his lover’s cheeks.

“You’re precious, Spencer” Aaron replied with a kiss.

Aaron slid down the bed and urged his lover to roll onto his stomach. The older man ran his hand down Spencer’s naked back and gently rubbed his backside, caressing the firm cheeks. Spencer sighed happily as he rested his head on the pillow. Aaron leaned down, parted his lover’s cheeks and placed a single kiss to Spencer’s cheek. He continued down towards the younger man’s balls, kissing and licking a trail to the desired area. Aaron licked every inch of Spencer’s balls, grinning to himself as his lover moaned with pure delight.  
Then he moved back up the crevice, rolling his tongue around the tight hole and licking at the puckering flesh. He dipped his tongue in and out of the tight space, moistening his tongue each time before prodding back inside. 

Spencer moaned with delight as Aaron’s tongue teased his hole. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. The younger man felt a sense of depravity when Aaron feasted on his ass and he absolutely loved it.

“Ohhhhhhh, Aaron!” Spencer murmured.  
“You like that?” Aaron asked his lover.  
“So much”  
He shifted his body, lifting his hips and urging his lover in deeper.  
“Please, Aaron?” Spencer cried. “Please?”  
“Please what?” Aaron asked.  
“Make love to me”  
“I am”  
“Not like that” Spencer laughed. “I meant… Properly”

Aaron pulled away and stared up at the young genius.  
“Are you saying I’m not doing it right?” he asked in mock surprise.  
“No!” Spencer blushed; his cheeks turning slightly pink. “I just meant… Just… That…”  
The older man smiled to himself. He loved when Spencer became nervous and would start to babble. He could listen to his lover babble for hours… unless they were working on a case that is.

He slowly moved up the length of the younger man’s body, kissing a trail along his back and across his shoulder blades before leaning down and kissing his lips.  
“I knew what you meant” Aaron whispered. “I just love hearing you say it”  
“Say what?” Spencer asked.  
“Say naughty things to me. Your face turns a beautiful shade of pink but your eyes… Your eyes betray you and I can see the lust, the want, the desire in them”  
“Aaron”  
“Say it, please? For me?”  
“Aaron…”

He kissed him again, not caring about the awkward angle they were both leaning into in order to exchange tender kisses.  
“Just say the words and I’m happy to oblige” Aaron whispered as he gazed into his lover’s lust-filled eyes.  
Spencer shifted and rolled onto his back, gazing intently up at Aaron. He ran his hand up the older man’s chest, tweaking a nipple and causing him to groan. He licked his lips and stared at Aaron from beneath his lashes.   
“Fine” Spencer grinned. “I want you to insert your penis into my anus and stimulate my prostate”

Aaron chuckled to himself as he nuzzled his face against Spencer’s neck.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it” he whispered.  
Spencer slipped his hand behind Aaron’s neck and urged him up, gazing into the older man’s eyes.  
“I want you to make love to me” Spencer whispered. “Slowly… Sensually”  
“Sensually?”

Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer deeply. The younger man surrendered completely in his lover’s embrace. The older man ran his hand down Spencer’s body and grasped his lover’s cock, gently rubbing his fingers along the hard length. Spencer moaned and bucked his hips.   
Then Aaron was gone and the younger man was left gasping for breath. Seconds later, the older man was back and coating his fingers with lube. Their lips came together again and Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron, pulling him closer. The older man slipped his fingers inside his lover, causing the young genius to moan and buck his hips. Neither of them broke the kiss as Aaron’s fingers scissored inside Spencer’s hole.

The angle was awkward but neither of them cared. Spencer held Aaron close, not willing to end their kiss, as he bucked his hips. They moved together slowly against each other. Just when Spencer thought he was on the brink of coming, Aaron’s fingers slipped from his body.

“Aaron” Spencer whispered. “I’m close… too close”  
“It’s okay” Aaron assured him. “Really, it’s okay”  
“No, want it to last”

Aaron smiled before claiming Spencer’s lips once more. They kissed slowly, lazily, as Aaron gently rubbed his other hand up and down the younger man’s thigh. Spencer held back a sigh of content. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so blissfully happy. Yet he was still very tired, could almost feel his eyes drooping.

“Aaron, please?” Spencer said. “Please, make love to me”

They both lay on their sides, Aaron slipped him arm underneath Spencer’s pillow while his other continued to rest upon his lover’s thigh. Spencer turned his head, kissing Aaron as deeply as possible. Aaron’s hand slipped away and Spencer smiled as he heard the condom wrapper being torn open. Then Aaron’s hands were on his ass, parting his cheeks and the younger man gasped as his lover’s hard cock slid inside his body, filling him completely.

“Aaron” Spencer moaned. “Ohhhh… Aaron!”  
“Love you” Aaron whispered in his lover’s ear before placing a kiss to his neck.

Spencer’s eyes slid closed as he lost himself in the feeling of being in his lover’s arms. He loved when Aaron held him like this, so close and so safe. He felt protected in the older man’s embrace. Their lips came together once more in a series of long, lingering kisses. Aaron moved slowly, gently, almost lazily but still managed to brush Spencer’s prostate with each thrust.  
Aaron reached around and grasped Spencer’s cock in his hand. He began to pump his fist, bringing the younger man closer and closer to the brink.

It didn’t take long. Within minutes, he felt his lover’s body shudder as his orgasm overcame him. Aaron’s hand was instantly coated with Spencer’s come. He plunged his tongue into the younger man’s mouth as his own orgasm hit. They were both panting for breath as they came down from their shared high. 

“Love you” Spencer panted.  
“I love you too” Aaron replied.

They separated when Aaron pulled away and climbed off the bed. Spencer heard his footsteps across the room as the older man made his way into the bathroom. With his eyes still closed, Spencer listened to the sound of running water as Aaron cleaned himself up. Spencer wanted to join him but was too tired and comfortable.   
He must have dozed off for he found himself being roused by a gentle tugging at his cock. He opened his eyes and stared down at his lover who was gently cleaning him up.

“Aaron?” Spencer murmured.  
“Go back to sleep” Aaron replied.  
“Can’t… It feels good”  
“I’m done now”

Aaron moved up Spencer’s body and kissed him gently.  
“Come back to bed” Spencer said.  
“Yes boss”

The older man moved about the room then pulled back the covers. He climbed in and switched off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. He reached out and pulled Spencer into his arms, holding him close, kissing his neck.

“Goodnight Spencer” Aaron whispered.  
“Goodnight Aaron”

The couple drifted off almost immediately into a dreamless sleep, with matching smiles on their faces.


End file.
